Totally Mystery: Rise of the X-Clones
by SMARTAgentKC
Summary: Martin, the Spies and others of both agencies continue their investigation into the Lightning Thief/Bandit of the Storm and are also looking into what Mr. X was up to with funding illegal research into the fundamentals of life. What they have uncovered is recorded into reports that have been compiled into this story. Rated T for Teen
1. Case File 1: Promotion at Bev High

Totally Mystery: Rise of the X-Clones

Case Report #1

Written by: Martin Mystery

Date: 5/20 Time: 8:00am

About three days have passed since the development of the X research team (yes I know the name is corny but accurate, I'll explain in a moment). Living in a house with other agents is interesting. I observe habits and other things of people living in the house and having the portal system allows the entire team to interact while still being able to keep their own places (The Spies Penthouse in Malibu, Diana and Serenity's Apartment in Los Angeles) and more often than not the group gets together for a massive home cooked meal done by Saito to be able chit chat and talk about the simple things in life. I'm actually surprised to learn a few things about people I didn't know before. Saito is a skilled cook and is able to create tasty Asian Style Food along with many western classics, Saleme has skills in Video Games that rival mine and Alex's, and Barry is able to keep track of needs for the house and is able to divide up house chores and other duties and so far we haven't had any conflicts in home life. Mission Wise, Saleme has created his magic sensor grid that extends around the Greater Los Angeles Area and doing research into the Lightning Thief. Saito, Diana and Barry are going over the various documents we've collected from the companies funded by Mr. X. Serenity is still working on decoding the flash drive. She's managed to decode another image file of DNA this one containing a large X like graphic on the bottom right corner, I guess to mark it as research for Mr. X but without any reference material or reports we don't know what exactly Ankoku found or have developed. As for the spies and I, we are about to head off to Beverly Hills High. We've been notified that Dusk is going to make a surprise appearance at Bev High during their assembly period and announce who is going to win the grand prize of being able to experience Band Life. I somewhat looking forward to meeting the band and seeing if Jin is anything like how Detective Moser described him as a humble and generous rock star or if he's just a mischievous thief playing the crowd to make people like him while he goes around in secret stealing things for the thrill of it. Anyways the girls and I are to be at Bev High at 9am for setup and I can't help but think that something critical is going to happen at the school.  
>~~~<p>

Martin and the Spies entered into the Bev High school swim gym which was being setup for the assembly. The Principal of African Descent Mr. Paysinger who was wearing a business outfit along with a white skinned man with blond hair wearing what appeared to be a Bartender Vest were observing things coming together

Alex hummed then pointed "hey there's Mr. Paysinger." She ran over "Mr. Paysinger!"

Paysinger looked and turned slightly surprised "Alexandra Vasquez?"

Alex smiled "how are you Principal?

Paysinger said "I'm doing alright." He turned confused "what are you doing at Bev High, you graduated 3 years ago."

Alex said "I heard rumors Bev High was hosting a popular band today so I came with some familiar faces on an assignment."

Clover came up followed by Sam and Martin

Paysinger looked at both girls "Samantha Sampson, and Clover Ewing," He muttered then gained an 'I should have figured' smile as he shook his head. "What is this attack of the alumni?"

Both girls smiled and Sam said "no Mr. Paysinger, just a trio of college girls trying to earn some extra cash," She looked at Martin "we're teamed up with Martin Mystery, a freelancing photographer and cameraman to get footage of that surprise you've come up with."

"Ah… you four must be the ones Mr. Lewis sent." The bartender male stated calmly

Paysinger turned to the man "Oh girls this is the Manager of Dusk, Keith Grimm. He's actually the one making all this happen"

Keith gave a bow of his head "Pleasure." He stated evenly "I trust you are prepared for this morning's events"

Martin said "Sure am Mr. Grimm. Just let us know where we can be and we'll try and catch the best angles without being to in the way although we're wondering how we're going to be able to catch all the sounds and such."

Keith hummed "We won't have an issue with sound," He stated "I have sound people already making a setup and we'll be able to record the atmosphere and have those who are talking not have the crowd noises blend with their own vocal tracks for easy editing."

Clover said "almost sounds like you've done this before."

Keith hummed "live 'unscheduled' performances have been Jin's thing on this tour." He stated "So we are prepared for them." He looked around carefully "as for the best angles," He pointed to a position that was opposite from where the group had entered "I would say stick to the south side of this gym on the west side." He then pointed to where the group had come in "Although a camera on the north east side at a downward angle would be a good angle as well. The raffle spinning and drawing is going to be towards the west side and Jin is most likely going to be entering from the north east side so if your focus is on him then start from North east and head to the South West."

Martin hummed "most likely be easier if we have more than one camera running. Alex in a bit grab the spare hand camcorders and place yourself over by where we came in maybe on top row of the bleachers. I'll have the main camera setup by where Mr. Grimm pointed out. Sam, you and Clover take the south side east and center"

"Roger!" Alex chirped

Clover nodded "We'll get the best footage possible."

Sam said "and make sure to edit it properly as well."

Keith gave a small smile "I do trust you all will do your best."

Within about ten minutes the group had bought in their equipment and a digital camcorder was setup on a tripod and everything seemed to be coming together for the assembly which would be in about 25 minutes. However the star of the show was nowhere to be seen.

Martin hummed as everything was setup but he had yet to see any of the band members of Dusk "so Mr. Grimm where is the band by the way."

"Most of the time the band stays at the hotel as Jin is the main star so he's the one who does the band promotion." Keith replied then looked around and hummed "and as for Jin, he said he was going to go the restroom but that was about fifteen minutes ago," He turned suspicious "give me a moment." He pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button "Keith to Jin, everything alright." He stated as if he was talking into a walkie-talkie

There was silence on the other end.

Keith exhaled then pressed the button again "Ignoring my pages will not make them stop Jin, talk to me."

A beep was heard "eh sorry about that Keith, I was just uh washing my hands." It was clear he was lying. You could hear music in the background along with other coffee shop noises, Jin was not in the restroom.

Keith heard right though it "hopefully you did that before you broke into some food." He muttered then exhaled "Jin, what did I tell you about sneaking off without my permission?"

"Don't do it?" Jin answered

Keith said "indeed, now I know you were not in the best of moods this morning but that is no excuse for rebellious behavior"

"But Keith" Jin whined "you wouldn't allow me to get a decent breakfast this morning before we left the hotel, I was hungry."

"It is not my fault you did not get up this morning." Keith countered "I allowed you to get a muffin and fruit juice before we took off but you decided against it."

"I wanted something with a little meat in it." Jin grumbled "but you wouldn't stop anywhere."

"We had a scheduled event and we needed to do check in and setup." Keith stated "Where are you? The event starts in 20 minutes."

"Starbucks about a quarter mile west of the school." Jin replied "don't worry I'll be there in ten minutes. I've got Speed with me."

"You and that motorcycle of yours." Keith muttered "We will talk later." He hung up, put away his phone then rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "Some days, I worry about my charge." Keith told Martin "I tell him it is dangerous to go wandering off without telling me but he does so anyhow."

Martin laughed "what is he sixteen?"

Keith hummed as he nodded "He'll be turning eighteen mid-June." He answered "and I know that's close enough for him to be able to be on his own but I promised his mother that I would watch over him as his manager should something happen to her." He sighed "and I have been keeping that promise ever since the accident."

Martin turned confused "huh?"

Keith exhaled "Jin's mother died when the two were in a terrible car accident two years ago. A driver under the influence of alcohol with illegal drugs ran a red light and totaled their vehicle."

Martin blinked in shock "Wow, Jin's lucky he survived."

Keith hummed "it was not his time, I guess. Anyway do not mention to Jin I told you about the accident. He is sensitive on that subject and this throws me off as I was hoping for you to talk before the assembly but that is not going to be possible."

Martin said "no worries Mr. Grimm. We'll just record the events of the assembly and most likely do an introduction clip afterwards."

Keith nodded "sounds like a plan." He stated then his phone started ringing "if you will excuse me, I have to take this." He walked off

"No problem." Martin replied then hummed as he looked around "we are ready."


	2. Promotion at Bev High Part 2

About twenty minutes later students of Beverly Hills High started filing into the gym. Martin and the girls were recording the students that were coming in. Various cliques, and other groups sat together and were talking about typical things that students talk about. The chaos of the people getting the good seats along with the excitement of the students made it hard for them to lock onto specific conversations but you could tell that everyone was excited about something.

From Alex spot from top level of one of the designated stairs of the bleachers where everyone is supposed to keep clear so that people could walk up and down them to get to different rows. She could see quite a bit including Clover getting hit on by several males however Alex would receive her own attention when a group of girls made their way into the stands.

A group of four girls walked past Alex as they went to sit down. Three of them didn't seem to care that there was cameras however the fourth, a sunny blond haired girl with green eyes looked at Alex and smiled "so catching anything good?" She asked

Alex hummed as the turned the camera to her "yeah. I'm getting a lot of good footage of students for our documentary. It's about as chaotic as when I used to go here."

"Yep but I bet you're here to catch Jin on camera." The girl stated

Alex faked confusion "huh? Catch who?"

The girl giggled "Jin Lin Thi of Dusk, he and his band are in LA for their tour and I've heard from a good source that Jin Lin Thi is going to make an appearance at Bev High for band promotion."

"For the report could you state your name and the name of your source?" Alex prompted

The girl smiled "My name is Emily Parke," She answered "and my source…" She turned to her friends "is my best friend Rebecca White." She reached over and tapped a girl next to her "Rebe"

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing glasses turned her attention to Emily "what Emi?"

Emily pointed at the camera said "tell the camera about your inside scoop."

Rebecca looked at the camera with surprise then turned shy as she realized as she was being recorded "well I uh ran into Jin Lin Thi and his Manager when I was picking up my dad from work at Beverly Hills Hotel. A conversion with them stated that Jin was going to be visiting Bev High."

"Is that so?" Alex stated "and how many people did you tell this to?"

Rebecca blushed, "I told my friends and I may have posted it on Twitter and Facebook." She admitted, "With Jin's permission of course." She quickly added.

Emily giggled at Rebecca's blushing and statement "Rebe is a big fan of Dusk and Jin Lin Thi. You should have seen her disappointment when the hoax about the raffle was announced a few days ago."

"What Hoax?" Alex asked.

Rebecca hummed "Bev High started a charity raffle to raise money for the food banks in Los Angeles." She explained "for every donation, a person was allowed to put their name into a raffle for prizes, most of which being tickets to Dusk to Dawn Los Angeles at the Greek Theater however the grand prize was supposed to be able to hang out with Dusk and experience band life with them." She hummed "I knew it sounded too good to be true but out of support for the cause I donated money and got my name into the raffle."

Emily said "pretty much everyone who's into Dusk put their money into the raffle and the raffle box is over there by Mr. Paysinger." She looked in that direction. "And Rebe isn't that Jin's Manager over there next to him. You said his outfit makes him look like he's a professional bartender."

Alex turned the camera to the front area as Rebe looked and Mr. Paysinger and Mr. Grimm were near the raffle box.

Rebecca nodded and said "yes that's him, that's Mr. Grimm. I guess he's going to be doing pulls for the raffle."

"Students, may I have your attention please." Paysinger stated into a microphone

"Quiet Down!" A burly male voice shouted without a microphone

"Oh looks like the assembly is starting." Alex stated

"Yep, Mr. Holt always has that boom of a voice that lets you know to be quiet." Emily stated

The students became quiet as attention was given to Mr. Paysinger.

"Thank you." Paysinger stated "Now I am sure you all are aware that in the past couple of days a popular rock band has come into Los Angeles and is going to be making appearances for band promotion and other events including a full concert on the first Saturday of June. So you all don't have to worry about it affecting Final's Week and you can concentrate on studying for them then when you pass you can reward yourself with going to a rock concert. Speaking of such," He turned to Keith "I have the pleasure of introducing the manager of Dusk, Keith Grimm. Please welcome him to our school"

Keith gave a bow of his head as the students clapped.

"We have him to thank as not only is he providing the prizes for the raffle but he has arranged for a special performance by Jin Lin Thi which will start as soon as he gets here right Mr. Grimm."

Keith exhaled loudly "one moment." He pulled out his cell phone and clicked it. A click was heard as it synced to the sound system and he said "Jin where are you?"

"Hanging just outside the Swim Gym, I'm waiting for the right moment to surprise everyone during the assembly." Jin replied

The crowd started making noises

Keith sighed, "They already know you are here Jin. Just come on in"

"Wha?!" Jin stated in surprise "they know I'm here?"

"Yes." Keith said calmly "now get in here."

"Man so much for that plan," Jin whined, "oh well, Sound people play Band Promo Jingle and bring me in"

Dusk Band Promo Jingle (Title Demo Sonic Generations)

The sound people played the band's promotional jingle as a blue haired teen ran into the gym from the left south door looked around then darted to the center of the left side and made a sharp turn to run down the length of the gym and he turned as he raised his hands into the air as the crowd shouted "Dusk Rocks!" Then went wild with cheers and whistles

Jin made it to the front then at the end of the jingle he made a sweeping bow. "Thank you very much Bev High." He called out as he came up from his bow "you all rock as well." He turned to Mr. Paysinger "Mr. Paysinger, I thank you sir for allowing me onto your school. It is an honor to be here"

Paysinger smiled "We are glad you decided to take some time out of your busy schedule to come to Bev High."

Jin became causal and said "ah my schedule isn't that busy, just a few events here and there, most of the time I spend it chilling in my hotel room."

"Working your studies I hope." Keith butted in

Jin gave his manager a smile "of course Keith, I don't want you to go monitor mode on me." He turned his face towards the main audience then leaned forward with his hand covering the side of his face as if he's sharing a secret "seriously I don't want him to, he's a real stern tutor with a ruler in his hand." He shook in fright as he made a face

The audience laughed

"Displeasure aside Jin," Keith stated, "finishing your high school education is your most critical thing right now. That is why we decided to come about a week early to Los Angeles so that you can spend some time finishing it."

Jin looked at his manager with a confused face "don't I get to the end of the tour per our deal."

Keith nodded slightly "indeed." He answered "however should you complete it earlier you may be able to spend more time on that project we planned."

Jin nodded and wagged his finger slightly as if he was remembering something "oh right the project." He muttered "I would love to get as much time on it as possible." He hummed in thought

Paysinger hummed in interest. "What project?"

Jin turned attentive and said "oh well, if you all take a good look around, you'll see there a few cameras recording everyone including me. Everyone please say hello to the people that going to be following me for the last leg of my tour, Martin Mystery…" He pointed to Martin

"What's up?" Martin shouted as he threw a peace sign

"Alexandra Vasquez."

"Hi!" Alex called out as she waved

"Samantha Sampson"

"Hello." Sam answered

"And Clover Ewing."

"Hey" Clover called in an alluring tone as she posed which earned her a few wolf whistles

"Together they'll going to be documenting what happens on my tour and they're going to be asking me some questions that I know a lot of my fans would love to hear the answer to." Jin stated "and we'll most likely be doing some airtime in local hang spots so if you spot us, you may be able to get your question on record and answered by yours truly." He pointed at himself then said as he looked towards the raffle box "and speaking of spotting something, I couldn't help but notice this raffle box here, what the story behind it Mr. Paysinger."

Paysinger hummed "well Jin, the school started up a donation to support the local food banks in Los Angeles and for every donation a student got their name in a raffle for tickets to your concert on the sixth of June. Five Students will get two tickets each for a total of ten tickets."

Jin hummed "nice cause, nice prizes." He stated "allow me to donate to the cause. I'll pledge 50% of the main concerts ticket sales to the donation and I'll see about chipping in some of my own cash. Food is one of the basics of life and no one should go without the basics that's just wrong."

Paysinger smiled "your donation is welcomed Jin. I'm glad to have you donate."

Jin said "and uh don't worry about paying for those tickets, I'll cover them as well."

Paysinger chuckled "your manager already took care of that."

Jin glared at his manager "darn it Keith, stop reading my mind"

Keith chuckled as he fanned out Front Area passes "perhaps at this time we should start pulling names for these tickets."

Jin hummed as he nodded "alright boys and girls. I'm going to reach into this box and pull out names, I will read them off after I pull them so come on down to claim your prize from Keith and get a pic with me. Sound people put on Into the Wind for some good background music

Into the Wind started playing as Jin reached into the box and wiggled his arm around as if he was mixing the contents inside.

He pulled out a name "Maya Sarafian!"

A group in the sophomore class cheered followed by clapping of the others students and a Hispanic Girl came out of the audience and went over to Jin and posed with him with an embrace as Jin grinned with the grin of someone who loves the attention of females and a photo was taken. She then received her tickets from Keith and returned back to where she had been sitting.

Jin reached into the box and pulled out another name "John Tasley."

"Yeah!" A white skinned male from the freshman class shouted as he came over to Jin

Jin traded a fist pound with John and both posed for the camera with Jin's doing a finger salute and John doing a thumbs up. John received his tickets and went back to the freshman class.

Jin reached in and pulled out another name "Promise Tamerral."

A group of girls in the Junior Class cheered as a black girl stood up with a huge smile and she ran over to Jin with the intent to glomp him

Jin yelped and shielded himself as he was glomped by the girl "hey Jin." Promise purred "thanks for picking me."

"Don't mention it," Jin replied "smile for the camera huh." He pointed to the camera

Both turned and smiled but then Promise stole a kiss on Jin's cheek which made him go "whoa!"

The camera caught this moment perfectly

Promise laughed as she went over to Keith to get her tickets

Jin checked his cheek's temperature and he made a steam hissing noise "whoo…" He waved his fingers as if they just got burned, "Promise, girl, watch it with those lips huh, you can make a boy's temperature rise."

"Indeed Miss Tamerral," Paysinger stated sternly "mind your PDAs"

"Okay," Promise replied then received her tickets and went back to where she had been sitting

Jin reached into the box for the next name "Blake Packerman" He called

The crowd cheered but no one responded to the name.

Keith signaled for the music to be lowered and the music was lowered

"Blake Packerman?" Jin called

A girl in the front row of the senior section looked then tapped a white guy with glasses that was writing stuff in a notebook. "Blake!"

"What?" Blake said as he looked up from his notebook.

"You won." The girl stated then stood up "he's over here!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Blake stated as the crowd cheered.

"Come on down Blake Packerman, you just got yourself two tickets to Dusk to Dawn Los Angeles" Jin called. The music went back to normal volume

"Whoa!" Blake stated then got up quickly nearly losing his balance and glasses. He managed to recover then went over to Jin. "Sorry, I was writing notes for class."

"No worries." Jin replied "just smile for the camera, get your tickets and you can get back to work."

"Thanks, uh it's great to meet you, Jin."

"Likewise," Jin replied then both smiled for the camera.

Blake received his tickets and then went back to his seat.

Jin reached into the box for the final name "Lyle Reso!"

"Ah Yeah!" A tan skinned senior who was built like a defensive football player shouted as he stood up. He received a football and he went down the stairs and posed then went over to Jin with a massive grin on his face "Jin!" He shouted.

Jin made a yell of surprise made a wide-eyed fearful face like he was about to be bowled over by a football player.

Lyle stopped and held out the football "Dude, Jin can you sign this man?"

Jin recovered from his fright then looked at his manager "Keith, Marker!"

Keith pulled out a permanent marker and threw it to Jin who caught it. He wrote his name in three lines then signed his band name, Dusk.

"Oh thank you man, thank you," Lyle stated "you don't know what this means to me. My girl and I are huge fans as are the rest of the team"

Jin said "what's the Team Name?"

"Normans, Champions of Bev High."

Jin hummed "alright together now." Both posed like team players and shouted "Normans Rock!"

"Dusk Rocks!" A shout of other males in the group replied then the school cheered and whistled.

Jin then started singing the last part of the song as Lyle received his tickets and went back to his seat and his teammates and others were patting him on the back.

Jin posed at the song's end earning a loud cheer from everyone

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<br>Title Demo is performed by Jun Senoue and is licensed by Sega  
>Into the Wind is performed by Crush 40 and is owned by them<p> 


	3. Promotion at Bev High Part 3

Paysinger hummed "congratulation to everyone who won tickets to see Dusk in concert. However Mr. Grimm would like to announce an even bigger prize."

Jin hummed in confusion "bigger prize Keith?"

Keith hummed "indeed, I heard that someone sparked a rumor that encouraged donations by saying that a prize of being a part of Dusk and experiencing Band Life with them was going to be the grand prize of the raffle."

Jin flinched slightly "whoa as much as I like to honor that prize uh that's really pushing it, I mean I'm cool with having someone with me as we can do the project together but uh." He turned to Paysinger "Mr. Paysinger didn't you mention something about Finals in the next week or so. That's the big test to say whether you pass or fail a course right."

Paysinger hummed as he nodded "pretty much, that is why I made sure that the rumor was put to rest. District rules state the school cannot authorize any prizes that disrupt the curriculum of study and such a prize would disrupt Finals Week so it's not allowed. We should be thankful that you even did this for us."

Jin said "I'm happy to do it for my fans."

Keith hummed "nevertheless, I feel that a companion alongside Jin while he does this project will help him that is why I'm going to make it a special non-school related prize. The student's name I pull will have the option of spending the first three weeks of summer vacation from June 1st to June 19th as a member of Dusk, He or she won't have to have knowledge of an instrument or anything but he or she will be following a strict schedule of events that I have planned out for the remaining weeks of the tour and they will experience the full experience."

"Whoa really Keith," Jin looked at his manager in shock "the full experience?"

Keith hummed "yes,"

Jin whistled "whoa," He looked at the audience with a serious face "Everyone, let me be clear, my manager can pack a schedule almost to bursting and force it to be followed, which means sometimes we're going to be moving at the speed of sound going from event to event, with no breaks and maybe not even a decent meal, As it was I barely managed to get a breakfast sandwich at Starbucks because I overslept this morning and had to be here for this assembly. So if you all don't mind taking everything band life throws at you give me a shout and we'll pull one last ticket."

The crowd cheered

Jin hummed "alright Keith, let's give it to them, the winner of the band experience with Dusk goes to…"

Keith pulled out a name then looked at it "Rebecca White!"

Jin turned surprised "Rebe?!"

"Rebe!" Emily and other girls near Alex cheered as Alex turned her camera back onto the girl she had interviewed

Rebecca stood up the expression on her face was one of shock. Alex catching every moment

Jin recovered from his shock "Sound people, my theme go!"

Jin's Theme, Watch me Fly, started playing as Jin started walking over to the section where Rebecca was as he was playing on an air guitar like he was playing for real and then singing

**Well, I've been wondering 'bout who I am **  
><strong>And just how far I'd drive to see the end <strong>  
><strong>I started from, when I believe I've won <strong>  
><strong>And as the sweat rolls down my face <strong>  
><strong>I put my heart into this place of mine <strong>  
><strong>Go back in time, to see what I'm living in <strong>

He turned to face Rebe as if he was singing to her

**My will, (my will) my way (my way) **  
><strong>My fear (my fear) fades away <strong>

He signals her to come down to him

**With wings I fly high **  
><strong>Watch me fly <strong>

Rebecca comes down to where Jin is followed by Alex who was determined to get this footage  
>Jin let the song continue to play as he talked with Rebecca<p>

**It's just my wild heart moving in **  
><strong>It's just my will to live the win you know <strong>  
><strong> I need it so, life's when the race begins <strong>  
><strong> And all the years I've wondered why <strong>  
><strong> I've stared at speed with open eyes you see <strong>  
><strong> It lives in me, now, that's what sets me free<strong>

"Rebecca" He stated "what are the odds, the girl I meet at her dad's work because she's giving him a lift home becomes the one person who gets to experience everything a fan like you and many others could ever want. Honestly I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Me too, I'm shocked." Rebecca stated "first your manager revealing that you are doing this documentary project that allows people to see into your life while touring and then this. I don't know what to say."

"I won't force you to say yes as I know you have your own life and your own style." Jin stated "but I would be greatly honored to have you at my side while on this last leg of my tour. It's been a long while since I've felt this way about someone and well it feels good."

Rebecca smiled "I know, and I will accept being at your side Jin." She replied "Let me experience this with you and maybe I can learn how to see what life is like from all angles not just the ones I want to see."

Jin smiled "I'll do my best to give you the best experience possible. How about we start by singing together, you know the words right."

Rebecca nodded

Jin started the chorus "My will."

Rebecca echoed it "My will."

"My way." Jin continued

"My Way." Rebecca echoed

"My fear." Jin continued

"My fear…" Rebe echoed

"Fades away." Both sang

"With wings," Jin sang

"With wings." Rebecca echoed

"We fly high." Jin sang changing the pronoun to include Rebecca in the song.

"Watch us Fly." Both sang which earned them a massive cheer from the students

Jin sighed then said "this is going to be awesome."

"Yeah." Rebecca replied

Jin smiled "catch you later huh? Good Luck on your Finals, don't fail on my account"

Rebecca nodded "I won't" She replied then turned to head back to her friends who were cheering her and being excited for her.

Jin smiled then continued his song

**I keep this fire **  
><strong> Burning inside me <strong>  
><strong> The thrill of desire <strong>  
><strong> Coming over, over me<strong>

Jin walked back to the front while playing an air guitar and then turning so that everyone could see him sing

**Now I believe whether near or far **  
><strong> The road is windy there where you are <strong>  
><strong> Try to take the curve <strong>  
><strong> Next turn, another learned <strong>  
><strong> And so I finally see my way <strong>  
><strong> Straight and true pass yesterday, my friend <strong>  
><strong> I've waited for <strong>  
><strong> The thrill, the chase forever more <strong>  
><strong> Watch me fly<strong>

The last line of the song being sung by everyone in the school followed by cheering and whistling and at the end of the song Jin posed with a bow and all the students went wild.

Case Report #1 Supplemental (Written by Martin Mystery)

The assembly was a blast. Not only did Jin have a fun time pulling names for tickets to see his concert but he's also given someone the chance to see what life is like for the band but now doubts are starting to form in my mind. Is the Lightning Thief really a member of Dusk? If so exposure like what Mr. Grimm has authorized is going to make it extremely difficult for the Lightning Thief to do anything without someone knowing about it. I'm going to make sure to keep at least one of us on Jin during this time because out of all the band members he's the one who would get hurt the worst if somehow the Lightning Thief was exposed as one of his band members. I may talk to him about the Lightning Thief if only to tell him that his band being used as a distraction while a thief is causing massive chaos in several of the big cities he visited. I won't go into full detail but I'm figuring someone like Jin would put some effort into being watchful for a thief that seems to take a break from crime whenever Jin's performing at one of his concerts which could mean the Lightning Thief also manages to snag a seat for him to attend the show. Well we got nearly three weeks until the show and we got a valid excuse to be hanging around Jin. So if he does anything suspicious we'll know about it.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Watch Me Fly is also performed by Crush 40 and is owned by them<p> 


End file.
